The objective of this project is the successful development of a technique for the reliable identification of malignant cells in small numbers in exfoliated material, blood and other fluids of the body. Cell electrophoresis is the method of choice. The project will perform biological experiments to test the method and will build prototypes of hardware for the diagnostic laboratory. Differences in cell surface charge between malignant and normal cells will be utilized. Existing methods of cell electrophoresis, involving tedious work and highly educated personnel, will be modified for rapid processing of large amounts of clinical material by technicians.